rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Wo Dao
Wo Dao is a character played by Trombe. He is a mercenary from Wushanko, whose current goal is to defeat Temujin. Abilities *Wo Dao is a left handed fighter, using several forms of martial arts to fight. His technique has something to be desired, but he is an effective combatant regardless. *He is able to use a spear, along with a claw that he ' ' requently carries around (though he has replaced it with a small knife of higher quality). *He possesses great agility and dexterity, along with impeccable balance, able to remain standing on vertical surfaces with no trouble for short periods of time. He is also able to walk on water. *He has recently taken up fighting with his eyes closed, able to battle without using his sight. *He is able to locate the spirits of several things (including inanimate objects) and is able to predict attacks when focused, though the primary use of this skill is to track other humans. * Having grown in strength over the course of his adventures, he is able to use chi energy in combat, using it to knock opponents away or strengthen his attacks. Personality Wo Dao is a firm believer in honor, and will defend it until death. However, he will sacrifice it for the better of another if need be. He is calm and collected, usually only speaking when spoken to or when something notable happens. He dislikes it when people are rude to one another or speak out of turn. He is often considered "no fun," and misses out on most jokes. He is moderately intelligent and a quick thinker, though struggles when reading English. He is very patient in comparison to most people, and he does not mind waiting. He is very judgemental of himself, even going as far as saying that he is "no better than a dog." He seems to have an interest in money, though does not go into this when the subject is brought up. Biography Wo Dao was born in Nahmang, a remote island located some distance away from the rest of the archipelago. The local khan, Nabanaka often used their power to punish commoners. Wo Dao lived a fairly simple life, having a family consisting of a mother, father, and older brother named Hao-Whye. They had little money, and were forced to go hungry on occasion. His brother was his senior by four years, and the duo were seldom seen separate. The two often made trouble for the other islanders, often taking food or precious items which did not belong to them. Wo Dao had reached age twelve and Hao-Whye age sixteen. They went on a thieving spree and discovered an intricate pendant lying on the ground. Wo Dao decided to take it, but was apprehended by a nearby guard who suspected that he had stolen it. As it turns out, it had belonged to the Nabanaka. Rather than let his brother die, Hao-Whye offered his own life in exchange for the release of Wo Dao. The guard, noticing that Hao-Whye was the eldest brother, agreed. Hao-Whye proceeded to knock Wo Dao unconcious, as to prevent him from following and acting against the guard. Several hours later, Wo Dao woke to only to find that his brother's execution was about to begin. He desperately ran to the site of execution, only to find that his brother had recently made a daring escape. Wo Dao gave chase, searching all over the island for Hao-Whye. The duo reunited, only for Wo Dao to find out that his brother was making his escape from the island by joining a crew of smugglers. Wo Dao begged for his brother to stay. His brother's only words were "Brother, we will never meet again. I'm sorry." Hao-Whye boarded the ship and left. That same day, Wo Dao began working as a chore boy on a pirate ship and set sail in search of his brother. After several years of adventure and training, Wo Dao had an unexpected encounter. An Unexpected Reunion? Recently, Wo Dao spotted a man boarding a vessel headed for Gielinor. The man looked extremely similar to his brother. He gave chase, but could not reach the vessel before it set sail. He then decided to find his way to the west in search of the Similar Man. Shortly afterwards, he began looking for a way to make his way across the sea. He searched high and low, finding none but a group of suspicious knights that would aid him... And so, it began... Where the Wind and Feathers Return Wo Dao accompanies his employers to a remote town in the desert. The inhabitants were responsible for the capture of Lord Metal Knight, making the town a prime target in their eyes. Many, including Bruce, Small Boss, and "Doctor" Jaffari fought, though it was a losing battle. Wo Dao managed to retreat with Bruce, though many other Metal-Knights remained in the city. Eventually, Lord Metal Knight ordered that the city be destroyed completely using a new, experimental device. Bruce and Wo Dao were protected by a magic barrier, though many others were not as fortunate. Among these were Jaffari and Small Boss. The device killed many people, friend and foe alike. Not only did it burn most of the buildings to the ground, but it had an unexpected poisoning effect. Those afflicted did not show symptoms until hours after the explosion. Small Boss, had begun to die of this poisoning when he revealed to Wo Dao that he was Wo Dao's father. Small Boss gave Wo Dao a wristwatch, a dwarven army knife, and a picture of their family before passing on. Wo Dao had no words. Later, Bruce betrayed the Metal-Knights, killing Lord Metal-Knight and taking Galaxia. Wo Dao, Naudez, Manfred and other Metal-Knights were stranded in Gielinor, though managed to create a flying machine in order to travel to the east. The machine didn't last long, as they were shot down by Bruce mid-flight. They landed somewhere east of Varrock, though the exact location is unknown. After a short battle, Wo Dao was shot by a gunpowder weapon and wounded. Growing tired of the dangers of the enemy's weapons and the constant aerial activity and combat (along with his fear of heights), he then decided that he would associate himself with the Metal-Knights no longer. Despairing Young Man Shortly after leaving the Metal-Knights, Wo Dao was unable to find work and often went hungry, though did not mind, having fasted often. Wo Dao began travelling between cities, down on his luck and low on funds. One day, while making his way through the wilds, he saw his brother (who now identified himself as "The Red Swordsman" or "The Red Devil" and wielded a powerful red-colored blade) and a suspicious figure conversing. Wo Dao approached, eager to see his brother once more. After a short conversation, Hao vanished, stating that Wo Dao should stay away from him. Afterwards, Wo Dao ran away in tears, wondering why his brother was avoiding him. He decided that he would continue his search for his brother, and bring honor to both of their names in order to redeem himself. He decided that he would at least learn some ways of the sword to (hopefully) impress his brother the next time they met. Wo Dao, unsure of his next move, decided to head to a tavern and drink his troubles away. He eventually ended up in the Rising Sun tavern, just as all people down on their luck. After one drink, he ended up meeting a demon and an odd woman who was fascinated by bats. Following a long conversation, Wo Dao was about to duel the woman, feeling that one of her statements had insulted him and his honor. Before this could happen, a sniper fired an arrow at them to stop the fight. Enraged by this, he decided to track down the sniper. He enlisted the help of the demon, the odd woman, and a cyclops to find the sniper in order to take them down. Using his ability, he had no trouble tracking down the sniper. The four confronted the sniper for a short time before the sniper escaped. After saying his farewells to the three, he left the city. No One's Home. Out of a job, not sure what his next move would be, and feeling that he has lost companions in the Metal-Knights, Wo Dao went to the only tavern he had knowledge of in the west, the Rising Sun. For hours, he stood at a table, stirring a mug full of ale with his finger. All was quiet, until there was an influx of patrons. Among these were strange people that seemed to have an affinity with fungus. The "fungus people" attacked a woman, which happened to be the wife of a certain man, who kept mentioning the gods and Armadyl. Wo Dao questioned the fungus people and prepared for battle, though the fungus people left for some reason. Wo Dao then asked the woman who Armadyl was, doing his best to learn about the gods. However, he dismissed the tales as "stories that mothers told their children at night" before apologizing. Believing that knowledge of the gods was important, the woman led Wo Dao to a Saradomin enthusiast in Varrock. After speaking for a while, Wo Dao gained a great amount of knowledge concerning the Gielinorian gods, though still believes that they are legends. Una''voidable Encounter Wo Dao, once again finding himself in the Rising Sun, encountered a Void Knight named Thorkar and a gnome named Ferro, and he quickly befriended both. As the three chatted, Wo Dao learned of the death of Guthix, as well as the return of the gods (though Wo Dao believed that they were simply mortals) and the Battle of Lumbridge. Not too long after they had finished discussing the battle, an icyene entered. The three, unfamiliar with the concept of a large, winged person, prepared for battle, though the "peacekeepers" prevented them from doing so. Wo Dao insisted on fighting it, believing that it had come to fight a holy war. Thorkar seemed to agree, and Ferro decided to go along with it. After a great deal of consideration, Wo Dao decided that there was no need for him or his companions to die fighting on that particular day. The three left the tavern and went their separate ways to relax their minds. Shortly after, Wo Dao and Thorkar met once again, making small talk until a Guthixian priest died before their eyes for reasons unknown. The two of them, along with a woman who had been a witness to the death, headed to the Void Knight Outpost to give the priest a proper funeral. Upon arriving, they sent the corpse off on a pyre ship and watched it burn. Wo Dao and the woman were given a tour of the outpost, and Wo Dao even decided to rest there for a few days. When he decided that he could no longer stay, he left during the night, though it is unknown how he managed to leave the island. He ended up in Port Sarim... Ignition Having arrived at Port Sarim, Wo Dao spotted men from Wushanko loading supplied onto a boat. He stared for a while, believing that they were weapons. Eventually, a musketeer approached Wo Dao and questioned him, and Wo Dao explained his curiosity. The musketeer took Wo Dao to his leader, who explained that they were warriors from Wushanko that had come to get supplies to rescue their khan from a group of rebels that had captured him.Wo Dao decided to aid them, hoping for a reward. They finished loading the supplies and set sail. The days passed as they travelled to the rebels' encampment on a remote island in Wushanko. The soldiers and Wo Dao quickly stormed the island, freeing the khan. The khan was enraged, as the soldiers had not come fast enough to save his family. He took the leader's sword and stabbed him, then ordered the other soldiers to drag him off and beat him. The khan rewarded Wo Dao, saying that he would have been a much better general than the man that he had just stabbed. He introduced himself as Nabanaka, the khan of Nahmang. Wo Dao declined the reward, telling Nabanaka that he hadn't changed and could not return him the only thing he wanted from him. After this, Wo Dao left to see the leader, who told Wo Dao that he regretted serving and rescuing Nabanaka. He gave Wo Dao a pendant that would "help him when he needs it most" and asked him to kill Nabanaka. Wo Dao agreed, promising to make the leader's life count. With his final breaths, the leader asked Wo Dao to remember him and told him that he was General Shi-Yi, the khan's right hand. Devil's Lab Having run out of money, Wo Dao searches for a contract or some form of work, though finds nothing particularly valuable. Eventually finding himself in good standing with the Metal-Knights, who were shorthanded and unorganized. Being unable to refuse, Wo soon found himself working with a semi-sentient construct called "Luòkèrén" and an explosives expert named Athulf. The three were sent to salvage an old Metal-Knight factory, which seemed simple enough. Upon entering, the doors of the factory were magically sealed, and the trio was attacked by chimeras (savage men with monkey legs), though they were easily dispatched. Eventually, Luòkèrén was activated a strange device, which created a strange illusion screen with unrecognizable characters on it, baffling the three and opening a path that lead deeper into the factory. This triggered an alarm, sending large golems at the three, protected by magical barriers. Having no choice but to flee, the three went through the passage and down a set of stairs, ending up in an advanced-looking laboratory. Inside of the laboratory, the three located several strange devices, namely weapons that used magical energy and small metallic spheres with glyphs that had varying abilities. They then came upon a control room, which had several screens monitering all parts of the factory, with a tank in the center of the room. Eventually the screens flashed "WE ARE WATCHING YOU :) " in red text, opening the tank. Inside of the tank was what resembled a human infant. The Wo impaled the infant using his spear, claiming that it was an "abomination" before kicking it across the room. The "infant" quickly regenerated and grew in size, displaying an ability to use magic. After dispatching it once more, the three hastily made their way to the stairs from which they came, items in tow, only to find that the exit had been sealed off. The creature quickly shed it's body, becoming an incorporeal being and preparing a spell to destroy the three, though they lost consciousness because of a mysterious item that Luòkèrén had possessed. They found themselves in a dream of some sort, where they began to fade away. Shortly after, they woke inside of the Metal-Knights' infirmary, with all of their items in tact. Exactly what happened is completely unknown. Doors of Destiny Convincing the Metal-Knights that taking back his home of Nahmang would be beneficial strategically, he and several others prepared an assault against the island and it's khan, Nabanaka. Disguising themselves as sailors and merchants and arriving by ship, several Metal-Knights made their way through the docks. A Saradominist Mercenary group of elite huskarls was hired to keep order and protect the island from rival khans and pirates. Wo was questioned by the Captain of said mercs, but managed to maintain his facade. The island itself was in shambles. The guards were poorly equipped using cheap, nearly broken weaponry and wearing no armor. The guards beat the citizens in the streets for entertainmen while criminals and "ladies of the night" ran rampant. The buildings were ready to fall apart, and the few people that were conducting legitimate business or trying to make a living were making little to no money. Making their way to the town square, the Saradominists began to attack and kill a few of the criminals. Using the chaos to their advantage, the disguised Metal-Knights began attacking the guards. The guards themselves, being poorly equipped and trained, were easily overwhelmed by the Metal-Knights, while the Saradominists retreated to fortify their position and rally, using cannons as support. Nabanaka had sent out men mounted on strange, hornless unicorns wielding bows, who had begun to kill anyone in sight, be it guard, citizen, mercenary or Metal-Knight. Eventually breaking through to the khan's palace, the mercenaries were once again forced to retreat and fortify their position, while the Metal-Knights rallied the criminals and led an assault on the palace, with Wo at the front. The khan's guards and cavalry were no match for the Metals, though the Saradominist mercenaries proved to be on par with them. Wo lead a group of men into the khan's room, where Nabanaka was consulting with two new generals, clad in the finest armor and wielding the finest blades one could craft. Engaging in combat, the two generals made short work of the Metal-Knights, not even breaking into a sweat as they sliced men into pieces. Wo managed to escape, as the Mercenary Captain had led Wo away from the fighting, revealing that he was Athulf. Athulf then said that he decided to infiltrate the mercenaries' ranks and act as their leader in order to spy on Nabanaka. The two then made their way to the docks and escaped on a boat as the last of the invaders were being killed off. Inexorable While Wo Dao prepared to attack Nahmang again, his brother Hao-Whye disguised himself as Wo Dao and organized an attack on Nahmang without his brother's knowledge. Hao, along with a metal-knight, disguised themselves as commoners and sailed to the island. They recruited an aged warrior by the name of Zubasa, who had been well known and feared in the area, and considered a criminal by Nabanaka. The three killed a number of guards, and attratcted their full attention. Hao lured his company into an illegal market which dealt in various things such as mercenaries, slaves, escorts, addictive potions and cursed weapons. Acting as if they could find someone to help them escape, Hao hoped to draw Nabanaka in and use the rogues to weaken his soldiers. After a short skirmish among guards and criminals, Nabanaka himself tracked down the three, offering them positions under him. Nabanaka extended his hand to shake with Hao, whom he though was Wo Dao. Hao sliced off Nabanaka's hand, enraging him. Nabanaka punched Hao in the center of the chest, his hand passing through Hao's body, as Hao revealed that he was only disguised as Wo Dao. Nabanaka, now furious, left Hao to die with a gaping hole in his chest before storming off. The Metal-Knight and Zubasa escaped the island, going to regoup with their main force. The Sword or The Knee Wo Dao, unaware of the events, lead an attack on the island while Nabanaka was personally performing public executions. Using a small team of elite Metal-Knights, the men under Wo's command killed off Nabanaka's man using bows before storming the island, with Wo Dao and two of his companions fighting The Khan personally. Nabanaka, despite having lost one of his hands, proved more han a match for the three, his armor making him near invincible. Nabanaka taunted the three, especially Wo Dao, telling him that he had defeated his brother before relentlessly attacking him. Suddenly, Nabanaka's armor fell apart, and a gaping hole appeared in his chest. Hao appeared, revealing an enormous scar on his chest from when Nabanaka had punched him, having survived the attack. Nabanaka collapsed. Hao briefly spoke to Wo Dao, telling him that he could never lead a normal life after everything he had experienced, and that this time they really would never meet again. Wo Dao, content with victory, reluctantly accepted his brother's departure this time, realizing that they were too different of people whose paths went separate ways. Hao vanished shortly after, though Nabanaka had gathered his strength, attacking the three once more, though was no match for their combined efforts in his weakened state without his armor. The Khan, out of frustration, challenged Wo Dao to a duel of unarmed combat, and Wo accepted without hesitation. Even in his wounded state, Nabanaka was more than a match for the lone Wo in hand to hand. Nabanaka eventually grabbed Wo by his shirt and readied his fist to send a killing blow at Wo's neck, though he fell over and fainted. In the end, Nabanaka had endured a mortal wound from Hao, a throwing axe to his brain and chest, a spear to his heart, and near removal of his arm and grave wound from a claw before he died of blood loss. The Metal-Knights, having gotten rid of the last of the khan's men, began putting up their banners and throwing bodies into the ocean. Nabanaka's body was taken and cast into the sea with his men's. Wo Dao saw Nabanaka's weapons, drawn to them. Upon picking them up, he felt a great power in them, which he felt gave him something - the power to rule. At first he was tempted to keep them, though came to his senses and threw them into the sea to join Nabanaka and his men, subconsciously pledging to himself that he would not become what he had fought so hard against. The knights, now in control of the island, divided forces, some boarding ships to report to their superiors, while others remained to establish control. Wo Dao, along with his companions, headed back to base. Let's Fighting Love Searching artifacts, Wo Dao and a team of Metal-Knights travelled to a remote island, finding a colossus holding Nabanaka's weapons. The group destroyed it and retrieved the weapons, but Wo Dao decided to borrow one for a while. After finishing up with his duties, Wo Dao decided to enter a fighting tournament to earn prestige. He was put against what Wo describes as "a creepy man with odd powers." After being pinned and wounded, Wo decided to fake his own death, unaware that he would lose instantly because of this. However, he was nearly actually killed by the electric touch of Kaboto, who attempted to revive him. After freeing himself, he left the arena without a word (likely because he wasn't able to speak after being electrecuted in his pseudo-dead state). Dyed in Blood Being assigned another task by the Metal-Knights, Wo Dao was to aid in the assault of an enemy fortress hidden in the continent's frozen northern mountains, and obtain information from the enemy commander. With his comrades, Wo fought through the enemy's defenses, and entered the fortress. While exploring it, they found the enemy commander, sitting in his room comfortably. Wo was enraged by what he believed to be cowardice, and decided to kill the enemy commander honorably by skewering his skull with a spear. This hasty act resulted in the termination of Wo's contract, much to his dismay. He then left the battlefield. Not long after, he was recruited by a group of mages practicing experimental and morally questionable spellcraft, calling themselves "The Metal-Amalgamation." In Your Head, In Your Head, They Are Fighting While asleep, Wo Dao found himself in a dream world, of sorts. With him, he found only another man, who went by the name of Temujin, and a horse. Immediately suspicious, Wo Dao confronted Temujin, only to find that he too was unaware of the reason behind their waking in the dream world. Much to Wo's surprise, the horse led the two of them through the landscape, in which they faced apparitions of foes which the two of them had fought before. Along the way, Wo was trailed by a black warlock butterfly, which seemed to aid him, on occasion. He decided to think nothing of it, though suspected that it could possibly be connected to him in some way. Eventually, they encountered an abomination, which was a combination of foes that they had fought in the past. The horse transformed into a hammer, which Temujin referred to as "Sturmangriff," and they battled the beast until it was defeated. Afterwards, the hammer returned to its horse form. Wo Dao accused the horse of bringing the two of them to the dream world, and demanded that it state its purpose, but was met with no answers, the horse telling them that they would find out soon enough. Dissatisfied with the vague response, Wo Dao decided that he would slay the horse should it not answer him, much to the offense of Temujin, who stood between them. After a back and forth by the two, Wo decided that he would slay Temujin, should he not stand aside, much to the grief of the latter. Before they had time to combat each other, however, the dream world collapsed, as the two slipped back into reality. As he found himself back in control of his own body once more, Wo vowed to himself that he would hunt Temujin down and find his answers. And so began the rivalry between the two... Running The Shadows Taking a great interest in Wo's mental connection to the dream world and Temujin, Wo Dao was sent along with a gnome mage by the name of Kirol to retrieve Temujin so that they may dissect him and study the magic of dreams. As it was, Temujin had been captured by a hobgoblin by the name of Fulgrash, a member of the Chosen Battalion. Despite the two's best efforts, the rescue mission was a failure, as Temujin was simply captured once more after they had freed him. After retreating, Wo Dao encountered Temujin in the dream world once more, though this time he was joined by one of his new employers, a green, magic wielding giant by the name of Serafino. Wo Dao engaged Temujin in combat, though the two were broken up and captured by the monsters of dreams. Upon being captured the monsters made discussion of Wo Dao and Temujin, though Wo Dao did not bother following it, believing it to be nonsense, much like the usual quarrels regarding the gods. Eventually, the group was able to break free from the grasp of the dream beings, and, as Wo Dao began to demand answers from Temujin once more, the dream world was broken up. Extras Music ''Relaxing... But the only thing that I want... Cannot be given back. Trivia *His biggest fear is heights. *He practices fasting. *He does not have a great understanding of the gods. *His hobby is making dolls, though he only likes to do so in secret. Category:Male Category:Military Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Eastern Lands Category:Humans Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless Category:Mercenaries